


Мимоза

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Мимоза

Если понаблюдать за Крисом Пайном, то можно заметить, что он редко обнимается. Он может прижаться к боку, закинуть руку на плечи, позируя перед камерой, но почти всегда избегает прямых объятий с похлопыванием по спине. 

И Заку очень приятно осознавать, что он не только знает причину, но и сам приложил немало усилий, чтобы сегодня улыбка на губах Пайна застывала, а взгляд стекленел, когда кто-нибудь его все-таки обнимает. 

* * *

Крис — увлекающийся человек. Если он что-нибудь вбил себе в голову, то заставить его передумать или просто пересмотреть решение — почти невозможно, но вот остановить, чтобы дать самому себе передышку — проще простого. 

Зак не сразу додумался до этого, хотя, если бы был внимательнее, то заметил бы, как реагирует Крис на прикосновения к своей груди. 

Так вот, чтобы сбить его с толку, нужно поласкать его соски. Пайн тогда замирает, резко вдыхает и выдыхает, пытается отстраниться — конечно, ему известна его слабость, еще бы нет. В этот момент важно удержать Криса на месте, не прекращая теребить маленькие твердые комочки, и тот будто опьянеет, начав смотреть осоловевшим взглядом. Зрачки расширятся, губы приоткроются, словно от нехватки кислорода, румянец окрасит скулы. Пайн обязательно еще раз попробует отстраниться, но уже совсем не так решительно. 

В конце концов, Зак знает, что надо делать с Крисом. 

Когда Пайн будто осядет, - плечи его перестанут быть расправленными, осанка пропадет — его необходимо немедленно прислонить к стене или уложить на постель. К стене — не очень удобно, потому что у Криса ноги быстро станут ватными, колени подогнутся, и он начнет сползать на пол, а удерживать мужское тело практически на весу и одновременно ласкать соски, знаете ли, сложно. 

Так что обычно Куинто выбирает кровать. 

* * *

Он вообще очень любит этот момент — когда Пайн лежит на постели, смотрит то ли на Зака, то ли мимо, и его руки слепо шарят по груди, сжимают соски, крутят между подушечками большого и указательного пальцев прямо через тонкую батистовую рубашку. Это выглядит настолько непристойно, что Куинто всегда теряется первые секунды, а потом спешно расстегивает мелкие пуговицы, обнажая торс Пайна. 

Крис часто дышит, облизывает губы. Его глаза блестят, как капли воды, - так же ярко и чисто, а пальцы моментально возвращаются на свои места и продолжают играть с сосками. Он стонет коротко, на каждом выдохе, и бесстыдно ласкает себя, рисует пальцами по груди, щекочет ногтями и мелко дрожит. Зак даже не делает вида, что не понимает — это все для него. 

Куинто опускается на кровать, забирается выше, расстегивая рубашку на себе, и морщится, когда встает коленом на жесткую складку на покрывале. Втискивает бедро между ног Пайна — Заку стоило слегка надавить, и бедра Криса послушно раздвинулись шире. Член Куинто впечатлен этой доступностью, но ему не достанется ничего, потому что Зак хочет сделать хорошо Пайну.

Он ложится на Криса, их лица напротив. Пайн будто обдолбанный, смотрит на Зака жадно, с желанием. Взгляд тяжелый и манящий, Крис подается вверх, целует Куинто, втягивая в рот нижнюю губу, прикусывает ее и сосет, лижет, не переставая играть с собой, и Зак перехватывает его руки, уверенно накрывая соски Пайна своими ладонями. 

Лежать и ласкать грудь — неудобно, и Зак переносит вес на одну руку, опираясь на мягкий матрац. Вторая ладонь лежит на Крисе, и Куинто чуть приподнимает кисть — так, чтобы внутренняя сторона едва-едва касалась соска. Крис замирает и прислушивается к ощущению, тонкому, слабому, но очень нужному. Зак медлит, выжидая несколько секунд, и начинает водить ладонью по кругу. Он чувствует, как твердая горошинка щекочет кожу, но не отстраняется и не опускает руку ниже, продолжая мучить Криса этой незамысловатой лаской. Тот выгибается, вскидывается, чтобы углубить прикосновение, прочувствовать его, но Зак следит, чтобы этого не случилось, и в наказание отводит ладонь каждый раз, как Крис пробует ощутить ее ближе. 

Второй сосок, сморщившийся, плотный, как раз у лица Зака, и он накрывает его ртом, одновременно сжимая пальцами другой. Криса выкручивает на кровати, он громко стонет, и Куинто млеет от вибрации, прошедшей через тело Пайна. Зак прикусывает сосок и самым кончиком языка лижет шершавую площадочку, щекочет ее, одновременно царапая ногтем второй, зажатый между пальцев. 

Крис елозит ногами и сбивает простыни, тычется членом в бедро Зака, трется о него. Штаны до сих пор на Пайне, но он этого сейчас даже не замечает, и Заку это очень нравится. 

Куинто перемещается и теперь обхватывает губами другой сосок, а тот, мокрый от слюны, мягкий, накрывает пальцами, чувствуя, как твердеет под подушечками маленькая крепкая плоть. Зак гладит его нежно и аккуратно — после языка и зубов сосок очень чувствительный.

Крис что-то хочет сказать, но стонет — протяжно, низко, хрипло. У самого Зака поджимаются яйца, а член дергается. Куинто отодвигается от Пайна, не давая тому о себя тереться, и Крис почти скулит, прося ласки. 

Зак очень любит его таким — бесстыдным и развратным, с зовущим пустым взглядом заправской шлюхи, которая, правда, кончает от игр с собственной грудью.

Крис цепляет Куинто за волоски на груди, и Зак морщится, шипит сквозь зубы. Пайн ухмыляется и облизывается, смотрит из-под ресниц, стреляет взглядом бляди и ласкает себя обеими руками, непроизвольно вскидывая бедра — трахая воздух. Куинто знает этот взгляд — Пайн близок. 

Зак не выдерживает и отталкивает руки Криса, заменяет своими, наказывая за поведение и провокацию легкими прикосновениями. Пайну мало, очень мало, он приподнимается на локтях, и Куинто ставит последний штрих, пользуясь тем, как раздражена нежная чувствительная плоть сосков. Он намеренно с силой надавливает большими пальцами, и Пайну больно, но это — завершающий мазок, и Крис дергается, задерживая дыхание, и тихо, бесшумно кончает, распахнув рот в беззвучном стоне. 

* * *

Так что неудивительно, что после такого Крис никого к себе не подпускает, кидая во все стороны недобрые предупреждающие взгляды. Зак стоит в стороне и не приближается, изредка смотря, как Пайн делает вид, что его не существует. Ну, или что тот не помнит, кто такой Закари Куинто.   
Только Зак знает, что легкая, но заметная раззадоривающая боль чудесно контролирует воспоминания Криса. К тому же, Зак всегда может этим заняться сам — он знает, как.


End file.
